1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technical field, and more particularly, to a driver circuit for reducing IC malfunction and for use in a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display panel includes a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate, and a CF (Color Filter) substrate. An ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) transparent conductive film is set on the CF substrate. The TFT is set up a source driver IC and a gate driver IC. Between the source driver IC and the gate driver IC through a WOA (wire on array) set on the TFT substrate can transmit the signal.
However, when the liquid crystal display panel displays an image, the voltage of the ITO transparent conductive film set on the CF substrate usually changes. Changing the voltage of ITO transparent conductive film will influence to change the voltage of the WOA wire. The gate driver IC is affected by the voltage of the WOA wire. Therefore changing the voltage of the WOA wire will be easy to make the gate driver IC malfunction and make the display abnormal.